Aioria x Shaina Diferente Amor
by patydcapricornio
Summary: en esta fic are que el amor surja conforme lo que valla pasando y tambien la creacion de una nueva pareja jejeje que espero les caiga bien y pues este fic esta en prueba en este foro espero lo accepten para segir publicando las demas partes.Aioria
1. Chapter 1

**Estando en campo abierto se encontraban dos cuerpos mirandose y por lo que llevaban puesto era de**

**saber que eran santos de athena o segun lo que se suponia ya que uno de ellos era leal a otro dios.**

**Shaina: AIORIA DE LEO! COMO PUDISTE UNIRTE AL ENEMIGO! CREI QUE ERAS LEAL A ATHENA (digamos que pensaba en un amor etre ellos xDD)- cayo al ver que no decia nada**

**Aioria: Shaina se que no entenderas mis razones pero te ofresere algo-mirando asia ella- vente conmigo al lado del señor hades.**

**Shaina- sin crer lo que oia- como te atreves a pedirme eso tu sabes mejor que nadie que yo solo protejo a MI diosa-mirando furiosa a leo-espero te aya quedado claro eso caballero.**

**Aioria-mirando entre sorprendido y sonriendo- ok por lo que veo lo vas a querer por las malas-mirando a shaina enojada- pero quien soy yo para pelear con la amazona mas fiera del santuario, pero bueno are un trato contigo.**

**Shaina lo miro sorprendida preguntandose porque queria que se uniera con el a protejer a hades.**

**Shaina: ok aver dime ese trato que por lo que veo no te daras porvencido caballero.**

**Aioria- sonriendo empezo a decir- Pues mira si te llego a ver sin tu mascara tres veces te uniras a hades, pero eso si te dare tiempo para que pienses si unirte por ti sola.**

**con eso que dijo aioria shaina se quedo sorprendia ya que en ese momento no tenia la mascara asi que esa contava como lo dijo aioria.**

**Asi que no se dio cuenta por andar pensando que aioria se acercaba a ella, ya estando cerca shaina se sonrojo y dijo **_**"Asi que esta cuenta"**_** sin decir nada aioria le coloco la mascara y le dijo antes de cubrirle por compreto el rostro**_**"No esta la dejare pasar,prefiero que sea por tu cuenta el ir con hades"**_** con eso Aioria le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando perbleja a la amazona.**

**Shaina mirando como se iva el caballero se dijo asi misma**

**"**_**Lo pensare, caballero"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Despues de aver dejado a shaina sola con sus pensamientos se topa con el amante de esta misma que auque ella decia amarlo el solo la queria por gusto.**

**Milo: Hola aioria de donde vienes ya que por tu cara acabaras de salir de la cama de marin jajajajajajaja- segun el escorpion leo tenia un romance con marin.**

**Aioria-que con cara de enojo no le quiso responder esas provocasion- Mejor callate milo que tu deverias cuidar de tu novia porque alguien te la puede quitar- mirando con furia a milo.**

**Antes de que milo respondiera se fue para su casa a pensar en el beso que le dio a shaina antes de irse auque aya sido algo simpre le gusto ya que porfin pudo sentir la piel de la mujer que ama de bajo de esa mascara**

**al llegar a los aposentos privados de la casa de leo se toco los labios y dijo"_Me uviera gustado provar sus labios"_y con eso se quito la armadura para poder tomar un descanzo antes de ir a la junta con el viejo maestro .**

**En otro lado del santuario se encontraba en su cabaña acostada en su cama shaina pensando el porque aioria avia hecho eso y tambien porque queria que ella una caballero femenino de plata se fuera con el al lado de hades.**

**Shaina:Porque aioria? porque lo hisiste? porque solo a mi me pides ser parte del enemigo?- dijo esto antes de levantarce e ir se al coliseo a entrenar.**

**EN OTRO LADO MAS LEJOS DEL SANTUARIO MAS LEJOS DE ASGARD SE ENCONTRABA UN HOMBRE DE CABELLERA RUBIA HABLANDO CON UNA JOVEN DE PELO NEGRO.**

**...: Señorita cree que deveriamos darle tanta confianza a ese caballero de athena?- dijo mirando asi ella.**

**...:Claro el sabe a lo que se atiene si nos traiciona y tambien si traiciona a nuestro señor.**

**...:Pero no cree que es muy sospechoso que quiera que se una atheniense- dijo esto antes de tomar un poco de vino.**

**...:Aaaaay querido-mirandolo-el la quiere traer porque la ama ademas que quiere que se una al ejercito al igual que el- dice esto cuando se para y mirandolo antes de irse le dice- es lo mismo por lo que tu haces por mi.**

**con eso se fue dejando enojado al espectro ya que el no confiaba en ese caballero.**

**_"El haciendo eso por un amor no correspondido que idiota es"_**

**y con eso seva por rumbo diferente al que como su señora.**


	3. Chapter 3

En el coliseo se encontraba shaina entrenado con marin ya que esta se dio cuenta que su "novio" se avia fijado en su amiga y pues empezo a pelear con ella.

Marin: Como pudiste shaina sabes que a mi me gusta y tu...-ya no continuo ya que shaina le dio una patada directo a la cara.

Shaina: Aaaay no me vengas con eso marin tu sabes que el ni sea fijado en ti y yo no he hecho nada para que se fijese en mi a parte que yo ya tengo pareja y eso tu si que lo sabes- en eso estava forsejiando con ella.

y asi sigueron un rato mas ya despues que se separaron se prepararon para el siguiente movimieto y como era de esperarse las dos corrieron asia la otra para el golpe final que con esa reaccion las dos calleron al suelo ante el impacto en sus caras.

En eso se levanta shaina ya que siente que alguien venia y si lo era se acercaba un soldado del soldado a decirle que el patriarca queria verla.

En el salon del patriarca.

Patriarca (shion): Aioria de leo estas seguro de que tu compañero en esta mision sea Shaina de cobra?-pregunto ya que no se le hacia novedad pedirle eso mas el siempre se lo negava pero esta ocasion si lo dejaria ir con ella ya que ya vio en sus ojos lo que sentia por ella.

Aioria: Patriarca la quiero llevar conmigo porque seria una compañera muy audaz ya que ella no es como las demas amazonas del santuario._"aparte de que es muy hermosa."_- eso ultimo lo dijo en su mente olvidando que el patriarca podia leer su mente.

Patriarca (Shion)- sonriendo ya que con eso que penso leo termina con sus sospechas-No sera Aioria que amas a esa amazona?- con esa pregunta hiso que leo se sonrojara aparte de que lo sorprendio.

ya no pudieron seguir hablando ya que la puerta se abrio y dejo ver a la amazona de plata shaina de cobra.

Patriarca (shion): amazona Shaina de cobra te he llamado porque iras en una mision con Aioria de leo.

Shaina:- mas que sorprendia ya que iria en una mision con ese caballero que por el a nacido un sentimiento- Entendido su alteza.

Con esas indicaciones ya dadas los dos salen rumbo a su mision mas que fue interumpida por un intruso.

Parit:mmmm caballero que con eso sales iras a vigilar las tropas de la señorita pandora jejejeje me pregunto que dira el señor radamantys si se entera de esto.- dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa ya que queria ver las habilidades del santo dorado y amazona de plata ya que los dos ya tenian sus armaduras

Aioria: ni creas que dejare que le digas mentiras ya que no planeo hacer eso- le dijo eso antes de lanzarle su plasma relampago.

El plasma relampago de aioria si le hiso daño mas no se esperava que esta le regresara el ataque pero con mayor fuerza haciendo que la armadura de leo se rompiera.

Parit: que te pasa leo no que eras uno de los poderosos santos dorados si no es asi mejor ataco a tu acompañante.- mirando a shaina y haciendo una bola de fuego gigante para acabar con ella mas no se esperara que en ese momento se pusiera enfrente aioria.- valla leo si que mi maestro radamantys tenia razon lo que haces por amor no correspondido-con eso ya lanza su ataque mas fuerte ante ellos esperando a que los dos murieran.

Pero con todo el humo que se levanto no vio venir un ataque convinado mordida de cobra y el plasma relampago que con eso shaina y aioria la vencieron.

Shaina: Gracias aioria pero no deviste hacer eso y mas po...- no pudo terminar de decirlo ya que la montaña estaba colapsando mas ella estaba en un lugar seguro mas aioria no el fue el que callo hasta el acantilado y escuchando su nombre- AIORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Aioria ya agotado y mal herdio sonrio y se dijo asi mismo mientras caia.

_"Porque prefiero caer herido a perderte ante mis ojo"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Como era de esperarse Shaina fue a buscar a su compañero mas que cuando llego a donde callo leo no lo**

**encontro solo vio el casco de este y tambien una mancha de sangre en eso que pensaba que paso con Aioria sintio un cosmo conocido mas ella no lo tomo mucho en cuanta ya que empesaba otro derrumbe.**

**Shaina:**_**"Aioria donde estas?"**_**-corriendo para no terminar aplastada por las rocas.**

**En El Santuario.**

**Marin despues de ser derrumbada por shaina y tambien con un corazon roto estaba recostada en una cama ajena a la suya estava esperando al dueño del templo,**

**ante ella se abre la puerta y se deja ver al dueño del templo se sorprendio al saber que era ni mas ni menos que el hermano mayor de leo.**

**Aioros: Marin me alegra que allas despertado-dijo esto sonriendo a la amazona-como te sientes?**

**Marin:-no quiso responder solo se volteo para que el caballero no la viera llorar.**

**Aioros al ver esta reaccion se acerco para abrazarla y decirle-Marin se que lo que tiene horita sanara muy pronto mas rapido que la herida de tu corazon.**_**"solo sanara si me dejas entrar en tu vida"**_**, ante esto marin se volteo para corresponder al abrazo.**

**Marin: Gracias aioros tu si eres un buen amigo.-dijo esto antes de hacer un gesto de dolor ya que shaina si la golpeo muy fuerte- jejeje creo que a hora si shaina si peleo enserio- dijo esto con una media sonrisa.**

**Aioros:- mirando sorprendido- jejeje si pero no te preocupes auque estes golpeada sigues siendo linda.**

**con eso que dijo hiso que marin se sonrojara,aioros tenia que ir ante el patriarca pero antes de irse le da un beso a marin en la comisura del labio haciendo que esta se quedara estatica y tambien que se sonrojara mas de lo que ya estaba, ya estando sola en la habitacion se dijo a si misma **_**creo saber que el curara mi corazon "Aioros"**_** mirando hacia la ventana antes de caer dormida.**

**En el Bosque.**

**Shaina corria hacia donde provenia es cosmo mas se sorprendio al ver que ya se encontraba en un campo abierto y en medio de dos columnas encontro tirado hay el cuerpo de aioria.**

**Shaina: AIORIAAA!- corrio hasta llegar a el mas no se esperaba que tambien se encontrese hay parit.**

**Parit: Hola cobra no esperaba que llegaras tan pronto a rescatar a tu novio- dijo esto con burla y mirando a la amazona.**

**Shaina: no es mi novio es mi compañero de mision asi que are lo posible para recuperarlo.**

**dicho esto la amazona elevo su cosmo para empezar la revancha con la espectro.**

_**"Aioria are lo posible para salvarte, solo resiste"**_


	5. Chapter 5

Shaina ya con su cosmo encendido empezó a atacar a parit y mas que ella lanzaba golpes no podía darle ninguno por mas que lo intentaba, ya agotada por tantos intentos fallidos vio que su rival se empezó a bufar.

Parit: JAJAJAJAJAJA! ya acabaste cobra- mirandola y elevando su cosmo-Porque ya es mi turno!

Shaina sin tiempo de reaccionar recibió un golpe demasiado fuerte que la mando asia arriba mas no solo sería una mientras iba subiendo parit la alcanzo y le dio otro golpe asiéndola caer fuertemente en el suelo.

Shaina:_**"como podre derrotarla antes de que me mate a puro golpe**_-mira a aioria-_**no no me puedo dar porvencida ahora esto lo ago por el"**_-eleva su cosmo y se para con su rostro sin mascara y ensangrentado.

Parit: mmmmm al parecer quieres terminar esto rápido eeeh-se pone en pose para su técnica- GRAN CAUSION!

con eso ella penso que derroto a shaina mas cuando ya no avia polvo se sorprendio al ver que el recibió su técnica fue otra persona.

Parit: Vaya vaya si es el "gran" leon defendiendo a la serpiente- dijo con ironia y mirando a Aioria que estava parado frente a shaina.

Shaina- acercándose a la espalda de Aioria en gesto de abrazo- Aioria no deberias hacer esto, y mas sindo por mi.

Aioria:mmm Shaina tu no deberías decir eso- volteando solo su rostro para verla- yo por ti moriria hoy mismo-elevando su cosmo y regresando su mirada hacia parit para decirle- Parit en este momento vas a morir.

Parit al escuchar eso se empezó a reir mas al sentir los cosmos de shaina y aioria juntos paro de reir.

Parit: GRAN CAUSION!- su ataque fue bloqueado por otros dos- PLASMA RELAMPAGO!- RELAMPAGO DE COBRA!.

Ante este choque de poderes no se supo quien vencio y quien gano hasta que termino la corriente de tierra en medio se encontraba un enorme hueco y acaba lado se veían.

Parit ya sin armadura y con sangre en su cuerpo e hincada en el suelo dice: vaya fui vencida por el amor que ironía- caí al suelo mas en el otro extremo shaina y aioria se encontraban de pie solo que aioria estaba apoyado sobre shaina.

Shaina: jejejejeje creo que ya es hora de regresar al santuario antes de que los dos ya no podamos estar en pie- dice esto mirando el perfil de Aioria en eso se voltea y con su mano libre acaricia el rostro shaina mas que esta ves quería cumplir su deseo.

Mas que se acercaba a los labios de esta se desmayo, shaina que no reacciono ante la acción se quedo congelada mas si se lo llevaria asi al santuario ya que solo faltaban uno kilometro para llegar.

Aioria:_**" Ya por poco probaría tus labios"**_


	6. Chapter 6

Aioros y Mu se encontravan hablando en el templo de aries.

**Aioros: Cres mu que milo accepte que shaina ya no le interesa?.**

**Mu: jejeje Aioros si yo digo que si ya que el ni la busca y aparte tambien...**

**Aioros: tambien que?.**

**Aioros volteo a ver asia la misma direccion que mu y se sorprende al ver de que se tratava.**

**Shaina: "**_**Ya llegamos, ya no puedo mas**_**"-en eso se desmaya con aioria.**

**Mu y Aioros al ver esto corren asia ellos Mu carga a shaina y aioros a su hermano.**

**Aioros: Mu hay que llevarlos a la enfermeria del santuario para que los chequen y uno de los dos tentra que avisarle al patriarca.**

**y asi se fueron corriendo asua la enfermeria del santuario para que los revisaran.**

**"En otro lado "**

**Radamantys llego a donde se llevo acabo la batalla de su aprendiz con los dos athenienses.**

**Radamantys: Interesante que mi aprendiz aya perdido con una mugrosa de plata-cargo a su aprendiz pero al momento de levantarla escucho algo caer de las manos de parit.**

**Radamantys: Mmmm como lo suponia ese leon de pacotilla andaba detras de esta batalla contra mi aprendiz pero ya me las pagara cuando lo veo.**

**Parit:...Maestro...lo si...ento...perdi con...esos...caba..lleros.- ya no siguio por que otraves cayo desmayada.**

**Radamantys: Descanza esta ves te perdono tu derrota pero la proxima vez tu y yo nos vengaremos de ellos.**

**y se dirijio asia el castillo de hades para que curaran a su aprendiz.**

**"Santuario"**

**Enfermera: Señor Mu y Señor Aioros ellos estan bien no tuvieron muchas heridas graves y aparte de que sufrian de agotamiento.**

**Aioros y Mu: Gracias enfermera.**

**Mu: Enfermera cree que me pueda llevar a shaina a su cabaña para que descanse mejor?**

**Enfermera:mmmm le diria que si pero como veo las cosas no que aqui los dos se quedaran.**

**Aioros pero...**

**Enfermera: pero nada no se preocupen estan en habitaciones separadas- dice eso con una sonrisa y se va de la vista de los santos.**

**Mu: bueno Aioros mejor esperemos hasta mañana para ver a quien nos llevamos primero jejeje-dice eso ya saliendo de la enfermeria para dirigirse a Aries.**

**Aioros: bueno vere al patriarca para decirle de esto.-salio asia el salon del patriarca pero en su camino se topo a un milo besuquiendose con una mujer del pueblo.**

**Aioros: CABALLERO DE ESCORPION! sabes las reglas que no deves traer mujeres a las casa del zodiaco.- dijo enojado por la actitud de milo y mas porque vio que su "novia" venia herida.**

**Milo: Ya sagitario no hay problema ya como quiera ya acabe con ella- dice mirando con lujuria a la mujer.**

**Aioros ya no queria hablar con el asi que siguio su camino a donde el patriarca se encontraba.**

**" Castillo de Hades"**

**Radamantys se encontraba arrodillado ante Pandora.**

**Radamantys: Señorita pandora no entiende que ese caballero nos esta viendo la cara- dice enojado.**

**Pandora: Radamantys yo se lo que ago ademas no cres que seria divertido acabarlo antes de que acabe su mision.**

**Radamantys: Señorita pandora me esta diciendo que usted ya sabia que aioria de leo esta con nosotros por una mision.**

**Pandora: si radamantys porque crees que mande a parit para que lo vigilara y aparte de que no resulto muy herida por leo ni por cobra.**

**Radamantys ante esto se fue de la vista de pandora y se diriguio a donde descansaba su apreniz.**

**Le acaricio el rostro y ante esto le dijo "**_** Parit te prometo que ese leon y la cobra moriran por osar lastimar a mi hermana**_**"**


	7. Chapter 7

Shaina **(sueño):**_ correr correr "Aioria donde estas" Una voz: Se puede saber a quien buscas mujer?- (s)Busco a Aioria de Leo-Vaya como buscas a alguien cuando ya tienes a una a tu lado-(s)Yo lo busco porque... es mi compañero de armas y pues Milo...se que no es una persona fiel pero le amo-jajajajaja vaya que tu si que estas confundida no sera que al que buscas en realidad amas y al que dices amar solo te toma como un pasatiempo(v)__** ya sola se quedo pensando en lo que le avia dicho esa persona que se le hacia conocida."Aioria es al que amo enrealidad entonces y milo es solo un amigo".**_

**Shaina sin darse cuenta tenia a alguien sentado junto a ella que estaba leyendo su sueño a aparte que era el se aparecio en su mente.**

**Shion: Como lo suponia tu tambien estas enamorada pero tu si necesitaras un poco mas de ayuda para acceptar lo que tu corazon te indica.-dice acarisiando el rostro de la amazona antes de irse a ver a aioria.**

**Aioria que se encontraba ya despierto se puso a recordar todo lo que paso e intruso lo que no alcazo hacer.**

**Aioria: jejeje porque tiene que pasar algo para que no pueda darte un beso-dijo eso recordando ese momento antes de desmayarse, cuando ya se dio cuenta de que el patriarca ya no estava en la clinica se levanta de la cama para ir a la habitacion de shaina para poder ver como se encuentra.**

**CASTILLO DE HADES**

**En un habitación se encontraban tres cuerpos hablando uno de esos cuerpos sentada en la cama.**

**Parit: jajajajajaja hay Aiacos como se te ocurre hacerle esas bromas a violate si ella te ama mucho- dice eso riendose de las ocurrencias de uno de los compañeros de armas de su hermano.**

**Minos: No te preocupes parit por violate preocupate por aiacos que se me tera en un aprieto si ella sabe que fue el el que metio esa serpiete en su baño.- dice viendo la cara que puso su amigo cuando dijo eso y sonriendo hacia parit.**

**Aiacos: shhhhhhh no digas eso en vos alta no ves que si pasa violate y te escucha me va a ma...- ya no pudo seguir ya que como lo dijo se apareció violate y se lo llevo para gritarle en privado, ya solos minos y parit se hiso un silencio muy incomodo.**

**Minos:etto y ... como fue terminaste ási herida- pregunta con algo de vergüenza ya que el esta enamorado de la hermana menor de su compañero de armas mas temido.**

**Parit: Esque bueno se te ara muy sorprendente de que haya perdido una batalla y mas porque fue con unos mal vivientes athenienses.- dice eso recordando como fue que Aioria y Shaina la vencieron.**

**Minos solo mirandola sorprendido no ayo que decir ya que para el ella era la mejor espectra que aya existido en esta era y ademas de que era a la mujer que amaba asi que sin se sento cerca de ella y se acerco a ella y le dice muy cerca de los labios **_"Te amo mucho parit"_** y antes de que parit pudiera a decir algo la beso a lo cual ella correspondió, y cuando termino los dos se miraron a los ojos mieles y los grises.**

**Parit sonrojada a mas no poder por la accion del juez: Minos yo también te amo pero... no termino de hablar ya que abrio la puerta.**

**Radamantys: Minos me permites estar asolas con Parit.- le dice a minos mirandolo con un poco de recelo, minos se levanta y se despide de parit para ya salir de la habitacion y dejar solo a los hermanos.**

**Parit: Que necesitas radamantys o mas bien que tienes que comunicarme de la señorita pandora.- le dice mirando ásia la ventana.**

**Radamantys: Nada de eso parit solo queria ver como seguias y ademas para informarte de lo que YO planeo hacer cuando te recuperes.- dice eso mirandola a los ojos.**

**Ante esto parit se sorprendio ella ya deducia que el plan de su hermano mayor era vengarze de aioria y shaina.**

**EN EL HOSPITAL DE SANTUARION**

**Ya sentado alado de shaina se sorprende al ver que murmuraba su nombre y tambien miraba los labios de esta y empezo a acarisiarle los cabellos y rostro.**

**Aioria: Jejeje nunca pense verte sin tu mascara y mucho menos el aver luchado contigo.- sin mas no dudo ni un minuto al acercarse a sus labio para besarlos pero al momento de rozar el labio inferior tocan la puerta de la habitacion y sin mas se tubo que aguantar las ganas de besarla pero antes de abrir la puerta se acerco a su oido y le dice "**_**esta cuenta como la 1ª sin verte sin mascara"**_** se aleja de ella y para su sorpresa al abri la puerta se trataba de la enfermera medio enojada con el.**

**Enfermera: Aver señor aioria que esta haciendo aqui en la habitacion de la señorita shaina?.- pregunto la enfermera mirando finjiendo enojo al leon.**

**Aioria sin saber que decir pues fue escoltado por la enfermera a su habitacion y antes de dejarlo solo le dice "**No quiero volverlo aver de travieso eeee" **ante esto dejo a aioria entre sorprendido y sonriendo recordando ese pequeño roze en los labios y tambien que dijo su nombre antes de salir a la habitacion.**

_**"Shaina eres mi enfermedad y tambien eres el amor de mi vida" **_

**AFUERA DEL CASTILLO DE HADES**

**Aiacos se encontraba sobando el chichon que se le avia hecho por el golpe de violate en eso se encontro a minos sentado en las escaleras sonrojado y tocandose los labios.**

**Aiacos: No me digas ya te le confesaste y hasta le robaste un beso.- dice eso con emocion hacia su amigo.**

**Minos mas que feliz le responde: jejejeje pues como lo ves mi querido aiacos si lo hise y pues odio admitir esto pero tenias razon ella no me rechazon mas bien accepto mis sentimientos hacia ella y ella tambien me ama.- dijo mas que feliz.**

**Aiacos: y que mas paso?.- pregunto porque tenia la curiosidad.**

**Minos: No paso nadamas vino radamantys pidiendo hablar con ella.- le dice a su amigo.**

**Aiacos ya no quiso seguir preguntando y mas porque sabia que su amigo se encontraba mas que feliz por lo que sucedió .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Después de unos días los heridos salen de su descanso para seguir con sus vidas mas que en castillo de hades habia una plática entre radamanthys y pandora.**

Radamanthys: Señorita pandora le pido que me deje ir al santuario a atacar a ese leon de pacotilla y a la cobra asquerosa- dijo recordando su promesa de venganza.

Pandora: ok Radamanthys dejare que agas lo que quieras-dijo sin mirar al juez- solo te pedire que no lleves a parit y lleves a otra persona- dicho esto Radamanthys se fue del lugar y cuando ya estaba sola dijo-Solo espero que con eso no arruine los planes del señor hades- tomando su té.

En otra parte del castillo de hades.

Se ayeaban platicando Aiacos, Minos y parit cuando Radamanthys con la caja de su armadura junto con otra  
en cuanto estuvo enfrente de ellos le extendió la caja a su dueño.

Radamanthys: Agárrala Minos tu y yo nos iremos al santuario-dijo caminando asía dirección de la salida Minos y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos.

Parit: Ten cuidado minos-dice eso abrazándose a él

Minos: No te preocupes regresare bien- correspondiendo el abrazo y también dándole un beso en la frente antes de irse pero aiacos lo detiene.

Aiacos: Minos cuídate y cuida el terco de tu cuñado- le dice eso guiñándole el ojo y una risilla.

Con eso seba detrás de Radamanthys antes de que lo dejara atras.

Santuario, Coliseo.

Shaina se encontraba sentada en las gradas cuando se sentó junto a ella el hombre que juraba amar.

Milo: Tenemos que hablar shaina- dice serio el escorpión sin voltear a mirarla.

Shaina lo estaba mirando mas antes de que el dijera lo que presentía que milo le iba a decir: Milo quiero terminar con lo nuestro pues estoy confundida por lo que siento por ti y pues quiero que sepas que ya no me importara con quien andes pues espero que encuentres a esa mujer especial para ti- dicho esto se levanto de su lugar dejando al escorpión sorprendido pero contento ya que no batallaría en explicárselo.

Milo: Bueeeno me ahorro saliva para decirle que ya no me interesaba-se recargo en la grada de atrás para mirar el entrenamiento de los aprendices.

Salon del patriarca.

Patriarca (shion): Caballero de sagitario como ya sabes lo que esta haciendo tu hermano...- no pudo terminar la frase cuando va entrando corriendo un guardia a avisarle que dos espectros estaban atacando en la entrada del santuario.

Entrada del santuario.

Radamanthys: DONDE ESTA EL CABALLERO DE LEO Y LA AMAZONA DE COBRA!- le pregunta a uno de los soldados que se ayeaba bajo la técnica de minos.

Soldado: Nooooo se do...nde se e...encuentre- dice eso antes de que Minos le rompiece todos los huesos.

Minos: Radamanthys mejor vámonos capas y no estén- dice minos mirando a radamanthys a los ojos.

Radamanthys sin responderle a minos este se fue caminando en búsqueda de esos caballeros en cuanto va a poner un pie en la escaleras recibió un ataque que esquivo- QUIEN ESTA HAAAAAY, SAL DE INMEDIATO-dice mirando asía una de las rocas una silueta que salto hasta estar enfrente suyo- QUIEN ERES MUJER- dice el juez.

Marin: yo soy la caballero femenino MARIN DE AGUILA Y NO DEJARE QUE PONGAS UN PIEN EN EL SANTUARIO- le dice mirando los ojos del juez cuando ella siente la cosmo energia de un santo dorado.

Radamanthys: y tu quien eres?- pregunta al santo dorado que acaba de llegar atras de marin.

Aioros: SOY AIOROS DE SAGITARIO- dice mirando al juez y voltea a ver a marin para decirle- Marin mejor vete yo me encargo de esto ok.

Marin mirando a los ojos de aioros supo que podía dejarlo solo con ese espectro- ok pero cuídate ese juez tiene una cosmo energía muy agresiva- al decirle eso se va ante la mirada de aioros y radamanthys.

Aioros: Y bien quien eres tu y a quien buscas?- dice mirando al espectro.

Radamanthys: SOY UNO DE LOS JUECES DEL INFLAMUNDO RADAMANTHYS DE WYVERN Y BUSCO AL CABALLERO DE LEO Y A LA AMAZONA DE COBRA- dijo eso mirando que aioros se quedo sorprendido- que sagitario te sorprende que vengo por dos de tus compañeros?- le dice con ironía.

Aioros encendiendo su cosmo y mirando al juez: Así que vienes a buscar a mi hermano- dice mirando al juez- si es así pues primero ten tras que pasar por mi cadáver.

Radamanthys: Pues que asi sea- dice el juez también encendiendo su cosmo.


	9. Chap 9

**Aioros lanza su primer ataque ante el espectro-: TRUENO ATOMICO!- se levanto mucho humo mas**

**Radamanthys no se encontraba.**

**Aioros: donde esta? Radamanthys! donde te en...-no pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta ya que en ese momento se aparecio Radamanthys dandole un puñetazo directo al estomago**

**haciendole caer al suelo.**

**Radamanthys: Vaya si ese es tu poder entonces sera muy sencillo matar a tu hermano- dice caminando hacia las escaleras- Minos ya puedes venir que ya acabe con el estorbo- cuando iva a pisar el primer escalon obtuvo un ataque similar al de aioros pero con otro nombre.**

**Marin: GOLPE DE METEOROS!- ve que logra que el juez no toque el escalon mira atras de el y ve a aioros levantandose- RADAMANTHYS NO DARAS NI UN SOLO PASO MAS MIENTRAS AIOROS DE SAGITARIO Y YO ESTEMOS DE PIE PARA INVETIDIR QUE ATAQUES A MIS AMIGOS!- dijo esto dandole tiempo aioros para que sacara la flecha dorada para haci atravesar la armadura**

**de radamanthys.**

**Aioros: RADAMANTHYS RECIBE ESTO!- lanza la flecha directo al corazon de radamanthys mas antes de llegar a su objetivo la flecha es detenida a escaso centimetros del pecho de radamanthys.**

**Marin, Aioros: QUE!-dijieron en union mas no se dieron cuenta cuando la flecha regresaba aioros pero al**

**mismo lugar que avia apuntado anteriormente sagitario.**

**Minos: Que te pasa sagitario no esperabas que tu flecha**

**fuese a regresar a ti de esa manera- le dijo desde ariba de uno de los pilares mirando a radamanthys-**_**"Mas vale que con esto dejes esa tonta idea tuya de venganza"**_

**Aioros mira con rabia a radamanthys y sin pensarlo dos veces se quita la flecha de su pecho y otraves apunta**

**asia radamanthys y otra ves paso lo mismo.**

**Radamanthys: JAJAJAJA NO VES SAGITARIO QUE SI LO INTENTAS SERA ENVANO SI SE TE REGRESA POR TERCERA VES MORIRAS!- dijo esto mirando con fastidio a sagitario y tambien miro atras y ya no se encontrava la amazona-"vaya no quiso ver como muere su compañero de armas"**

**Minos: **_**"si seguimos asi morira alguien que nada que ver con la vengaza de Radamanthys"**_**- lo piensa mirando a Aioros sacando su flecha por tercera vez y ensendiendo su cosmo mas fuerte que la ultima vez.**

**Aioros- mira a radamanthys al momento de apuntar asia el corazon- "Espero que esta ves la flecha si logre su objetivo"- cerrando los ojos- FLECHA DORADA DE SAGITARIO!- lanza la flecha mas al momento de abrir los ojos para ver si la flecha iva directo a radamanthys no se espero que tanto radamanthys y minos se avian desvanecido ante un humo**

**morado- A donde se fueron? ya no siento sus cosmos- miro a todo lados mas ya se quito esa preocupacion y cayo de rodillas ante la falta de sangre en eso ve que se asercan marin, mu y aioria para ayudarlo.**

**En el castillo de hades.**

**Radamanthys enojado: PERO SEÑORITA PANDORA PORQUE NOS TRAJO DE REGRESO AL SANTUARIO SI YA ESTAVA POR MORIR EL HERMANO DEL SANTO DE LEON!- dijo mirando a pandora que estava sentada tomando el té.**

**Mas ella no contesto ya que seria inutil hacer que su amor entendiera: Retirense que el señor hades no estara**

**contento si se entera que fueron al santuario- sin mas ellos se retiraron mas antes de salir radamanthys rompio un espejo.**

**En el hospital del santuario.**

**Enfermera:Estara bien solo se quedara dos o tres dias**

**aqui ya que no daño su corazon- dijo eso mirando a los**

**tres santos- quien entrara a verlo primero- les pregunto.**

**Marin entro como bala ante la mirada de los dos santos y la enfermera se avalanzo asia aioros llorando en su pecho- que bu...bueno... que... que no te hiso mucho...daño... ese...espectro- se abrazo a aioros con mucho amor.**

**Aioros sintio esto y abrio los ojos mas no esperava encontrarse la cabellera naranja en su pecho y hasta llorando- No deberia de llorar una ...- no termino de hablar ya que marin le dio un beso que se**

**alargo un rato- y eso por que fue-le pregunto medio sonrojado mas marin estava mas.**

**Marin: porque te amo por que mas te daria un beso heeee- dijo pegando su frente a la de aioros.**

**Aioros: Yo tambien te amo mucho mi hermosa amazona- dicho esto se unio en otro beso.**

**Mirando desde la ventana se dijo asi mismo**

_**"seguire tu ejemplo hermano"**_


End file.
